Monarch Soul Divergence
Monarch Soul Divergence was a Late-Nascent Soul founder of the Thousand Bamboo School and creator of the Great Development Technique. He developed the techniques to create puppets that match Core Formation and Nascent Soul grade cultivators. Using the technique he became a re-known fearsome cultivator that controlled armies of thousands puppets. As a side effect of the technique, Monarch Soul Divergence had spiritual sense beyond that of his actual cultivation. "When my cultivation reached great heights, I had challenged renowned cultivators, but I had always kept a low-profile about my successes. As a result, my name didn’t spread and only a few peak cultivators knew of my reputation. Not to mention other lands, the number one cultivators of the Heavenly South Righteous and Devil Dao at the time had been both beaten to submission by my hand." - Monarch Soul Divergence to Han Li. After losing hope in reaching the Deity Transformation stage, Monarch Soul Divergence imprinted his Nascent Soul into a puppet. First Meeting Monarch Soul Divergence first met an Han Li when Han Li traveled to the Far West region of the Heavenly South RegionChapter 797. The Monarch attempted to take over Han Li's body and soul in a sneak attackChapter 799. Using the Seven Passions Art, the Monarch can influence a Nascent Soul. However, this came at the cost of becoming dependent on the existence of the Nascent Soul. However, the Monarch couldn't predict that the trifling an Early-Nascent Soul cultivator could have two Nascent Souls. This allowed Han Li to remain in control. Furthermore, Han Li would be able to destroy the Monarch if Han Li assimilated his second Nascent Soul. Given this ever looming threat, Monarch Soul Divergence agreed to a mutual exchange. In exchange for the Monarch's knowledge on puppet techniques and the remaining layers of the Great Development Technique, Han Li would agree to complete the Monarch's life work. Monarch Soul Divergence traveled within his Heavenfortune Cask carried on Han Li's back. During their travels, Monarch Soul Divergence helped Han Li by providing guidance, information on mysteries, refining methods for powerful spiritual artifacts, and use abilities invokable using powerful spiritual sense in life-threatening situations. The Monarch consistently underestimated Han Li's abilities occasionally being surprised when Han Li had capabilities beyond what his cultivation should allow. As an example; the Monarch called Han Li a young monster after seeing Han Li take out a number of high-grade Demon Beast souls to refine Core Formation grade puppetsChapter 803. At some point, Monarch Soul Divergence performed some research on Silvermoon earning her ireChapter 822. Devilfall Valley Monarch Soul Divergence's first perilous journey with Han Li was to the Devilfall Valley. The Monarch advised Han Li not to go given Han Li's Early-Nascent Soul cultivation. The Monarch knew that Spacial Tears within the Valley could be connected with the Elder Devil Realm and Spirit RealmChapter 800. This would be disastrous for both the Monarch and Han Li should they encounter a Devil. Monarch Soul Divergence would be forced to go because his host Han Li needed to obtain the Core of the Ancient Flame Toad as medicine for Han Li's dao companion that was suffering from a curse. Luckily the trip wasn't in vain. The Monarch obtained Tailstar Silver that could be used in refining his ultimate puppet to make it immune from harm to common magical treasuresChapter 814. Additionally, the Monarch would also obtain access to knowledge on refinement methods for a Divine Spirit Treasure called the Sevenflame Fan when Han Li obtained the recipe from remains of an ancient cultivator. Sometime later, two souls of an Elder Devil were released from confinement. These devil souls were intent on devouring the Nascent Souls of the cultivators within the Valley to restore their original Deity Transformation-grade strength. The Monarch, along with Han Li encountered one of these DevilsChapter 842. Throughout the confrontation, Monarch Soul Divergence provided pointers and guidance to flee. In an attempt to flee, the Monarch along with Han Li and the main soul of the Elder Devil were accidentally pulled into a Spacial Tear that brought them to a detriorating isolated dimension containing the spacial remnant of a Spirit Ether Garden. The Monarch and Han Li were saved when the Silver Flame defense mechanism of the Spirit Ether Garden slayed the main soul of the Elder devilChapter 855. Scouring the Great Jin Monarch Soul Divergence joined Han Li on a journey to scour the Great Jin for materials for cultivation, tools and medicine. The Monarch and Han Li encounter mishap when travelling through the Endless Sky Plains reach the Great Jin continent from the Heavenly South Region. Han Li needed to stealthily travel through the Endless Sky Plains given that the Soaring Tribes were at war with the Moulan Tribes and the cultivators of the Heavenly South. However, he was discovered forcing him to kill a Nascent Soul grade cultivator from the Soaring Tribes. This last kill increased Han Li's Baleful Qi to the point where it triggered backlash. Monarch Soul Divergence saved Han Li by teaching him to use the Pestilence Demons Soullock to seal his cultivation. However, this couldn't come at a worse time. The killing of the Nascent Soul elder of the Soaring Tribes triggered an escalating series of events that would eventually see the Endless Sky Saintess join the hunt for Han Li. In an act of self-preservation, Monarch Soul Divergence taught Han Li a technique to feign deathChapter 897 allowing the two to escape into the Great JinChapter 900. While in the Great Jin, the Monarch would observe Han Li dispel the Baleful Qi and provide insights on Buddhist ArtsChapter 915, Chapter 927, TreasuresChapter 920, Chapter 921 and refinement materialsChapter 929. Together, Monarch Soul Divergence and Han Li traveled various Markets, robbed various lightly-guarded sects, and bullied elders of powerful sects to obtain materials for the Monarch's grand Nascent Soul-grade puppet and the Sevenflame FanChapter 930. Although Monarch Soul Divergence attempted to hide the fact that he had only 2-3 years before his soul scattered, Han Li managed to sense it. Given the limited remaining time, Han Li became unusually more aggressive about collecting materials. "Ever since I’ve met Senior, you’ve helped me many times. I’m not a heartless person and I’ve committed these acts of kindness to memory. I will do my utmost to fulfill your dreams." - Han Li to Monarch Soul Divergence In a trade market within the Jin Capital, Monarch Soul Divergence and Han Li unexpectedly encountered the Endless Sky Saintess and Elder Ge Tianhao of the Yin Sifting Sect. The Saintess and Yin Sifting Elder were searching for Han Li. The Monarch used his superior Spiritual Sense to fool these mid Nascent Soul cultivators into believing his Heavenfortune Cask was a Golden Saber TreasureChaper 945. To assemble the Monarch's Nascent Soul-grade puppet, Han Li decided to find an uninhabited islandChapter 967. In transit to the Northern Seas, Monarch Soul Divergence and Han Li stopped at the Heavenly Talisman Sect along the way. When Han Li recognized former member Xiang of Yellow Maple Valley, the Monarch found that that he was unable to see through Xiang's cultivation. This surprised the Monarch, leading him to deduce that the cultivator Xiang was likely a Deity Transformation cultivatorChapter 962. Life Achievement On a secluded island, Monarch Soul Diversion achieved his life-goal of creating a Late-Nascent Soul grade puppet. Han Li refined the puppet using the various materials that were scoured from the Great Jin. To complete the puppet, the Monarch substituted his soul in the refinement technique rather than use a weaker Demon Beast soul. To accomplish this, Monarch Soul Divergence split his soul - keeping one part to allow him to reincarnate, and the other to be used as material for the puppet. In a brief one-on-one test between the puppet and Old Man Bitter Bamboo the puppet emerge victorious proving its Late-Nascent Soul capability. Satisfied, Monarch Soul Diversion resigned to his fate enter the cycle of reincarnation. Before doing so, the Monarch made one final request to Han Li. "My request is quite simple. If it is possible, I hope you will reclaim the Thousand Bamboo School in the Far West, take in a disciple on my behalf, and continue my legacy. Do not allow my teachings to die out.The current head of the school is not someone that had stemmed from my own personal disciples. I feel ill at ease over the matter." - Monarch Soul Divergence to Han Li. Abilities Pestilence Demons Soullock Seven Passions Art Soul Attachment Technique References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nascent Soul Category:Thousand Bamboo School Sect